


All over my body

by the_chimaera3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Wet Dream
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chimaera3/pseuds/the_chimaera3
Summary: Peter intenta dormir durante una calurosa noche sin lograrlo, hasta que algo comienza a posarse sobre su piel, algo humedo y viscoso...
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	All over my body

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue co-escrita con Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)

Era tarde, muy tarde y hacía calor. De verdad que no podía dormirse, así que simplemente le subió al ventilador y se quitó la ropa, quedando desnudo completamente. Las gotas de sudor bajaban por su cuerpo, dándole una capa brillante al mismo.

Fue ahí que… sintió algo en su pierna, era frio. Pero no podía ser su sudor. También era ¿Viscoso? Y estaba frío. Aquella rara extremidad de pronto comenzó apresarlo con cierta fuerza. Aquello y comenzó a enredarse alrededor suyo. Pronto lo sintió sobre sus brazos y torso. Peter vio por la escasa luz que alumbraba que aquello eran tentáculos. Fríos y brillantes, grandes, fálicos casi. Sintió asco y mucho miedo, tuvo demasiadas ganas de salir corriendo hasta que estos con extrema rapidez comenzaron a tocarlo. Peter quiso resistirse, pero más tentáculos lo sostuvieron. Jadeó al sentir aquella humedad sobre su piel, acariciándolo con parsimonia.

No pudo evitar morderse el labio mientras que el asco y el desconcierto cedían al deseo y al morbo.

Mientras aquellos tentáculos comenzaban a explorar su cuerpo, Peter comenzaba a dejarse tomar más y más por aquello. Bajo la vista sonrojado al ver como uno de ellos se enredó sobre su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo con lentitud. Gimió cuando dos más acariciaron sus pezones de forma circular, exactamente como a él le gustaba.

\- Mmm… Ah… - jadeó mientras era satisfecho por aquellas extrañas cosas que habían salido de la nada misma. Uno de ellos comenzó a acariciarlo por sobre su entrada, humedeciéndola con aquella viscosidad.

Peter jadeó al saber lo que vendría, y una súbita timidez lo invadió. Quiso cerrar las piernas, pero otros tentáculos más lo obligaron a mantenerlas abiertas. Fue así que aquel tentáculo más grande comenzó a hacerse lugar dentro suyo, hurgando, ampliando su tamaño y contrayéndose dentro de su cuerpo, como si quisiera estimularlo. Peter echo la cabeza hacia atrás al sentirse llenado, era tan extraño, pero… se sentía tan bien.

No se esperaba que uno más empezara a rozar sus labios y comenzara a metérsele lentamente en la boca. Aquello se le hizo extraño al principio, pero no pudo hacer más que abrir su boca tanto como pudo y recibir las insistentes estocadas de aquella cosa en su boca. Era húmeda y le acariciaba el paladar, cada recoveco de su cavidad y ocasionalmente la punta de ese tentáculo acariciaba su lengua. Peter simplemente imaginaba que estaba chupándosela a aquel hombre que siempre lo hacía temblar. De hecho, eso mismo se estaba imaginando desde el principio. Seguro Tony lo acariciaría de esa manera para luego tomarlo sin piedad.

Y ahí estaba, con varios tentáculos tocándolo, acariciándolo, penetrándolo por dos lados y hasta incluso enredándose en su cuello, aplicando unas leves ventosas allí que podrían simular besos. 

Aquel que estaba en su boca salió, dejando a Peter con los labios brillantes por la saliva.

Se dedicó a ver como aquel lo estaba penetrando abajo, entraba y salía con tanta facilidad causándole un tremendo placer, algo que jamás había sentido y que le hacía querer más. Peter disfrutaba ante la morbosa situación de saberse mancillado de esa manera tan abrupta pero al mismo tiempo, deliciosa, y más aun cuando el que estaba en su boca también se introdujo en él casi luchando contra el primero que le había penetrado. Uno entraba, otro salía, y era algo tan horrorosamente sensual. Era como si aquellas dos extremidades compitieran entre sí para prodigarle aquel abominable placer.

Peter sintió que el resto de los tentáculos eran cómplices entre sí para sujetarlo e inmovilizarlo, para que pudiera sólo entregarse a aquel extraño acto en el que sus sentidos eran complacidos de una forma casi indescriptible. Su espalda se arqueó y sus gemidos crecieron en intensidad, aquella tensión que era inconfundible pronto se manifestó y fue que despertó agitado y con su miembro erecto goteando, Tony lo sostuvo al verlo así.

\- ¿Qué pasó amor?

No podía articular palabra, estaba sumamente aturdido.

\- A-Ah… yo… Tentáculos. Muchos. Me acariciaban y se me metían p-por todos lados – le explico jadeando.

Tony de repente sonrió casi malévolamente.

\- ¿Ah, sí? No sabía que eras tan morboso. ha estado recolectando muchas referencias al Shokushu-key o a Lovecraft. Tal vez no deberías ver “Piratas del caribe 2” —se burló el milonario.

Peter trató de tomar aire, aquella sensación aun persistía en su cuerpo.

\- N-No es así —respondió mientras sentía que su excitación bajaba lentamente— Aunque… en serio que no se sintió tan mal.

Tony rio con ganas y comenzó a retirarle el pijama a Peter.

—¿Qué sentiste Peter?

—Tentáculos, eran demasiados. Estaban por todo mi cuerpo, en todos lados—confesó Peter algo apenado.

Tony se lamió los labios.

\- ¿Qué tal si recreamos un poco de aquella fantasía, eh? Puedo llenarte por todos lados también… - le propuso Tony, acariciando su miembro por sobre el pantalón de pijama.

Peter quiso responderle, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía el enorme miembro de Tony hasta la garganta y tres de sus dedos metidos entre sus piernas. Jadeó, necesitaba sacarse aquella excitación de alguna manera.

Quien diría que un sueño así podría excitarlo de semejante manera.


End file.
